


Cold Winter Nights

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cold Winter Nights

Teddy licked the droplet of sweat from between James's shoulder blades before thrusting his hips, harder this time.

"Fuck," James gasped, his body following the motion and driving his cock deeper into Al's arse.

Al reached between them and wrapped his fist around his length, thumb trailing through the precome at the tip.

James leaned down and pulled Al's hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb. Al's green eyes flared and he arched into James.

Teddy took that as his cue, gripped James's hips and began rhythmically thrusting, hard and deep into his arse.

Al's free hand came up to James's side, his finger's digging into his skin, while James continued sucking on Al's fingers, the obscene sound pushing Teddy closer to the edge.

James cried out and stilled, his arse clenching around Teddy while his cock throbbed and pulsed inside Al. 

Teddy pulled out and let James move out from between them. He rolled to the side and began fisting Al's cock while Teddy positioned himself at Al's hole and slid into him in a single thrust. 

Hooking his arms under Al's knees, Teddy thrust deep, his cock slick with both lube and James's come. 

James gave Teddy a look then, his hazel eyes alight with mischief, bent over Al's chest and started wanking Al fast and hard.

Al groaned low in his throat, his entire body seizing as he came, spunk hitting his stomach and James's face. 

Teddy couldn't hold back a moment longer and pistoned his hips until he was coming hard, spots before his eyes as he added his come to James's.

"Did we warm you up?" James said to Al. 

"Bloody hell," Al said, his entire body boneless and slick with sweat and come.

"I'll take that as a yes," Teddy said with a grin. He reached for James's chin and licked Al's come from his cheek.


End file.
